


Orochimaru - Pleasure to be just a Fan

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Jiraiya/Orochimaru - Freeform, Kabuto/Orochimaru, M/M, Orochimaru/Itachi, and, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: Modern verse: Orochimaru watches a NSFW livestream of callboy Itachi, but gets too distracted by quarreling with Kabuto.(NSFW 18+ THEMES but no NSFW content, hints of other ships.)





	Orochimaru - Pleasure to be just a Fan

“I am content to just watch,” Orochimaru said.

“Orochimaru-sama,” Kabuto-kun leaned over the desk and pushed the phone closer to Orochimaru’s hand: _He is just one phone call away._

“I know,” Orochimaru said. He took his gaze from the livestream. He reached up. He ran his hand over the side of Kabuto’s face.

Kabuto closed his eyes.

Orochimaru said: “For people like me, it’s nice to **not** have certain things. It leaves me wanting. I enjoy the intensity… more than obtaining it.” His fingers left Kabuto’s chin. His eyes left Kabuto’s face. He looked back to the laptop screen.

Kabuto straightened his back. His boss was a fan. Sigh.

Orochimaru flashed him a faint smile though. He waved a hand at a glass bowl -  t was made of Swiss glass, and had a red sunset finish. It was a dry fishbowl for credit cards and 100 euro notes. “Could you hand me my card?”

“Donating again?” He fetched a card from the bowl. Didn’t matter which, as long as the number ended on 88. Those were for personal use.

“Just a little.”

“It never is ‘a little’ with you.”

“Just mind your own business, Kabuto. Let me have my fun.” 

“He slept with Master Jiraiya-sama the other week.”

Orochimaru’s motion of taking the card slowed down. He looked at Kabuto, eyes wide. And then he sped up again. Said, with a most irritated voice: “SimpleTool is doing real-life visits now?”

“Yes.”

“Pray tell, how come you know about this?”

“You pay me to do my job, sir.” Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose.

Orochimaru couldn’t argue with that. For a second he looked like he may ask Kabuto to crawl under the desk and suck him off during the rest of this livestream, but instead he said: “Don’t keep me up to date with who Jiraiya sleep with. Or SimpleTool, for that matter.”

“Should I stop keeping records?”

“Yes. It’s not going to happen, me and either of them. It’s not. So don’t waste your time on that, unless you enjoy keeping them. And don’t smile as if I’ll ask about them next year.”

“Of course not.”

“For SimpleTool, it’s artistic appreciation of the body.”

“Mm. And Jiraiya?”

“You know how I feel about him. If you need an elaboration, you need a Chardonney and a Grillo in each hand. I enjoy not having him. Would you be so kind to leave me now? I’m watching a stream.”

He turned to leave.

Orochimaru made a noise of being strangled. “It ended early!” he spat. He had been talking too much! _Stream unavailable: broadcasting has ended._

“Are you still going to donate?” He stood at the threshold.

“Of course I am. Get out. I’m in a foul mood.”

“I thought you liked unavailability,” Kabuto smiled.

Orochimaru gave him a glare, and Kabuto shut the door of the office, smiling.

Orochimaru finished his donation. He felt like it was only half worth it. Then he scrolled through the website's photo gallery. Maybe he should get one of SimpleTools photos printed on canvas. He could hang it up on his office wall, which suddenly looked glaringly empty. In an office of a strip club, it was okay to hang up tasteful nudity, no?

Maybe he could become a patron. A real one. Give gifts. Dinner together.

Or **better** yet, he would remain a quiet fan and no interaction would ever take place, apart from donating by different cards. He would enjoy the pleasure of being just a regular fan.

One day he might make a mistake and accidentally grab a card whose number didn’t end on 88, a card that wasn’t anonymous. That’s when his donations would stop. But today, the credit on username SimpleTool’s bank account got an extra zero.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise fic for my tumblr friend kyougi. I used his call boy verse, and mixed it with my entrepreneur verse.


End file.
